The Halloween Party
by NerissaBlackwood
Summary: It's Halloween week guys, which means its time for my halloween special. Artemis gets invited to a halloween party held in his honor. But what he doesn't know is that his friends set it up so he could lose his 'pureness'. And who's the sexy angel? Slash and drinking. Lots of OC's. Enjoy my pretties!
1. Ch1- The Invitation

**A/N: OMG can it beee, its Halloween week people. You know what that means, a 7 chapter Halloween story. A chapter will be uploaded everyday leading up to Halloween, I'm so excited. I will be switching from Artemis' POV to narrator's POV and btw a lot of OC's coming up and definitely some slash, what can I say, I love gay Artemis. Also some drinking, don't like don't read. And I don't own anything except the plot and my OC's. Sorry for any OCCness. And if you don't know what an Aztec party is, it's basically a party held for someone to lose their virginity, and there are games to decide who gets to take away said virginity. Without further ado, enjoy!**

 **The Invitation**

 **Arty's POV**

I stared at the golden envelope on my desk. My friends Amanda and Brianna were hosting a party in my honor two days from now. They had named it Artemis' Halloween Aztec party. I had been confused since the moment they gave it to me. I despised feeling this way. What did Halloween have to do with the Aztec empire? At first I thought that people attending would have to wear Aztec attire. However when I had asked my friends what they were going to wear, the costumes they had come up with had no correlation to the ancient empire. And to top it all off, whenever someone heard the name of the party they would look at me weirdly, smirking at me or winking at me.

 **xFLASHBACKx**

I was standing at my locker, switching my books for the second half of the day when I spotted my two friends Amanda and Brianna walking towards me. Amanda Taylor was a tall Latina girl with straight black hair and brown eyes. Brianna Collins was a blond girl with blue/green eyes. They were both very popular, social, and outgoing. How we ended up friends, I'm still wondering.

"Hey Artemis, come on, we're gonna be late for lunch" said Brianna.

Without a word I walked alongside them and got in the lunch line. By the time we had sat down at our table all of our other friends were all there. Mave Hannon a very intelligent girl, though not as intelligent as myself, Ethan Cormack a gay rugby player, and Quinn Frost the student council president, also gay.

"Guys!" Amanda said looking extremely excited "this week I will be hosting a Halloween Aztec party for Artemis"

I almost choked on my food. Apparently I wasn't the only one. Quinn coughed as he looked at Amanda with large eyes. Ethan looked at me then back at Amanda "I'm in".

"What about you Quinn?"

"What? Oh…yeah I'll be there"

I sat there speechless as the group started talking about costumes. This went on before I was able to blurt out the question "What does the Aztec empire have to do with anything?"

They all looked at me strangely before cracking up in laughter. Ethan patted me on the back "don't worry, Artemis, you'll find out"

 **xFLASHBACK ENDx**

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I had come to the conclusion that the word 'Aztec' when used in the context of a party had a different meaning, but what? And why was a Halloween party being held in his honor in the first place? Suddenly someone barged in and I quickly tried to hide the invitation, but Juliet snatched the envelope from my hand before I had the chance. Butler walked in after his sister, scolding her for her manners.

"It's quite alright Butler, I was planning on taking this to you two anyway. What do you think?"

Juliet opened the envelope and the Butler siblings examined the card. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Can either of you tell me what the word Aztec means in that context?" they had obviously recognized the word.

"Well it means that-" Juliet started to say before her brother cut her off.

"It probably has something to do with the Aztec empire I'd assume", he said before shooting his sister a look that said 'shut up, I'll handle this'. A look of shock appeared on Juliet's face before disappearing just as quickly. I looked at Butler questioningly for a few seconds. I knew he had just held back information. I knew he knew that I knew he had just help back information. And yet he was standing there, waiting for me to say something.

"No, Butler, it has absolutely nothing to do with the Aztec empire. If you know what this means I'd very much appreciate it if you'd tell me what you know"

"I'm sorry, Master Fowl, but I don't recall ever using the word for anything other than history class"

And just like that I was no longer confused, but angry. How dare he hide something from me? How dare they all hide the purpose of this party from me? I was tired of not knowing what was going on.

"Well! In that case I will be in my room. Let me know if anything jogs your memory"

Then I stormed off, fuming.

 **Narrator's POV**

As soon as Artemis was out of earshot Juliet punched her brother in the arm softly. "Butler, what the hell? You're just going to let him go to an Aztec party?"

"Oh come on, Jules, he's 19! And besides, Amanda already told me about it and she gave me a list of the people who will be attending. I did background checks on all of them and they all turned up clean. Everyone who will be there is also perfectly healthy as per their medical records. And besides, it's his Aztec party!"

Juliet sighed. "You know if people are attending that party it's for one reason and one reason only"

"Yeah, for a chance to sleep with Artemis, but I'll be calling his every hour or so anyway to make sure he's okay"

"Well I just hope it goes well", Juliet said as she plopped onto the couch. Butler sat down next to her. "Me too, Jules, me too"


	2. Ch2- Costume shopping

**Costume Shopping**

 **Arty's POV**

"What about this one" I said as I pulled a vampire cape from the rack "I can wear this with one of my suits, people are always telling me I'm like a vampire"

I turned towards the group. They were all wearing frowns. I sighed and put the cape back on the rack, disappointed. I had already tried on most of the things in the store and none of them seemed to please my friends. This was the tenth store we had entered today. By now I didn't care if they decided to dress me up as a hot dog as long as I got to go home soon. The mall would close in two hours and at this rate we'd be locked in the store.

"That's it, we need help" Mave said as she walked towards a sales clerk. They had a quiet conversation, though I couldn't read their lips since Ethan was currently blocking the view. Five minutes later Mave came back with a bunny costume. The entire group clapped and cheered while I stared at the short dress in horror. The dress, which was so short it was barely a dress, came with bunny ears and white heels.

"Come on Artemis, try it on" Amanda said.

"I am _not_ wearing that _thing_ "

"Why not?"

I looked into her eyes to see if she was serious, and to my disbelief she was. She was actually confused. "Amanda" I said grabbing the dress "this thing is so short that people will probably be able to see my underwear if I bend over. Not to mention that it's a dress and that I don't know how to walk in heels, and bunny suits are so clichéd"

"Honey, sweetie" she said taking back the dress just in case I decided to rip it "there's a reason why it's clichéd. It's because it works. You walk into that party with this and every guy will beg to get in bed with you. And don't worry about the heels, the girls and I will teach you how to walk in them"

"And what makes you think I'm gay?" I asked her. They all looked at me with 'Duh' faces. I sighed and grabbed the dress from her before walking into one of the dressing rooms and putting it on.

MMMMMMMMMM

I walked into the living room, where I knew Butler would be. I was wearing the bunny dress. I wanted his opinion on it. I also wanted to see if I could get him to tell me what the whole Aztec thing was about. He was sitting on one of the couches, watching a wrestling match on TV. When he saw me his eyes widened.

"Wow, Artemis…that's um-"

"Slutty?"

"Well…I was going to say revealing, but yeah that works too"

I groaned and plopped onto the couch. I knew I shouldn't have let them talk me into getting this thing.

"Artemis…you don't look bad or like a slut. Everyone wears these kinds of costumes on Halloween"

"Yes but not me! I mean look at this dress Butler, it's practically just a long shirt. I might as well just wear a t-shirt without pants. And look" I said holding up the pair of underwear Brianna got me. They were white, lacy, and see-through. "These are barely going to cover me"

As I held up the underwear, a look appeared on Butler's face that I didn't recognize. Arousal, maybe. They were woman's underwear after all. But the look disappeared too fast for me to decipher.

"Artemis, go to the party, have fun. I'll be checking up on you every so often" he said as he stood up. "Goodnight Butler"

"Goodnight Artemis"


	3. Ch3-Getting Drunk

**A/N: So this chapter contains drinking and a very attractive and mysterious half-dressed angel, or so Artemis thinks so. Like always I don't own AF I only own the plot and my OC's. If I did own AF…well they wouldn't be children's books…Enjoyyy!**

 **Getting Drunk**

I rolled my eyes. I was standing on Amanda's doorstep and had already rung the doorbell twice. Just as I was about to ring it again the door opened. Standing on the other side of the door was Amanda's older brother James. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at me as he looked at the bunny suit I was wearing.

"Fowl…nice costume"

I sighed wondering how many boys would decide to hit on me before the night was over.

"Hello, James. I was not aware that you would be attending"

He winked at me "I wouldn't miss it for the world". He opened the door all the way and gestured for me to enter. I hesitated briefly, he obviously wanted to stare at my behind as I was walking in front of him. I refused to give him the chance.

"Lead the way"

He nodded once and walked off down the hallway. The Taylor family was very well of and even though the house wasn't as grand as Fowl Manor, it was much larger than average. At the end of the hallway there was a ballroom in which the party would take place, it was small though it served its purpose. When we entered the ballroom James went off without a word, greeting his group of friends. I quickly scanned the crowd for Mave.

While Amanda and Brianna were the party girls of the school and very much accustomed to this sort of atmosphere, Mave was more like myself, often skipping out on the parties in favor of staying home reading a good book. I spotted her by the snack table and made my way over. She had her back to me and was speaking to two boys, obviously twins.

"Well I'm not sure how Artemis would feel about it" I overheard her say "but I'll put in a good word for you guys"

"You're not sure how I would feel about what?"

She turned towards me, slightly startled at my appearance. "Oh, it's nothing, don't you worry about it. Artemis, I want you to meet Luke and Logan".

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" I said as I shook their hands.

"Oh believe me, it's our pleasure" Logan said to me.

MMMMMMMMMM

I groaned as I sat down at the table where Ethan and Quinn were currently stuffing their faces with food. Amanda, Brianna, and Mave had spent the last hour introducing him to almost everyone at the party. Most of them had been boys though there were a few very forward girls in the mix as well. So far it seemed that everyone at the party was attracted to him in one way or another.

"I see you've escaped death by introductions" said Ethan before shoving a cookie in his mouth.

"How are you two eating that? The food isn't even that good"

"Yeah well you should eat something before you drink", Quinn said pointing to a table with many different alcoholic beverages.

I frowned, remembering Butler's statement about having fun. That didn't include drinking did it?

"And before you say Butler wouldn't want you to, save it, Amanda already cleared it with him" Quinn said reading my mind as he slid over a plate of the dry cookies.

I ate three of the cookies and was about to start on my fourth when I spotted someone in my peripheral staring at me. I turned towards the boy who had looked away as soon as I saw him. He looked a few years older than me. He was blond with warm brown eyes.

"Who's he?" I asked the guys. They both shrugged. "I don't know but his costume is amazing", said Ethan.

It was true, the costume was the best I had seen all night. He wore black dress pants and he was shirtless with two large black wings flowing behind him. His eyes returned to me and quickly left when he saw that I was still looking at him.

"Woooow, look at that chest. And he has an eight pack" Quinn said drooling.

"Mmm I wouldn't mind having his peanut butter all up in my chocolate" Ethan stated before licking his lips.

I would have rolled my eyes at their behavior but it was reasonable given the man they were talking about. He truly was a sight for sore eyes. His eyes widened as he saw me stand up to go talk to him, but before I could take a step in his direction I was intercepted by Brianna's announcement through the speakerphone "Let the drinking games begin!"

When I looked back to where the shirtless angel had been standing he was nowhere to be found. How did he disappear so quickly? I barely had time to wonder before Brianna and Amanda escorted me to a table across the room with a sign that said Quarters. Apparently it was a game where you had to try to bounce a quarter off the table and into a shot glass and if you failed you had to take a shot. Three tries and three shots later I decided my efforts were better placed elsewhere.

After walking around for a bit I joined Ethan and Quinn in a game of twenty-one, where the players had to count to twenty-one and the player who landed on twenty-one had to take a shot. I left before the first round had even started because I had already calculated all of the rounds. It was a few minutes before he joined another game.

MMMMMMMMMM

"Go mingle" Amanda said giving me a soft push into the crowd. After many different and creative alcoholic games I was officially drunk. I felt relaxed, something I hadn't felt in a while. My speech was a little slurred and I was stumbling more than usual. The drinking games were finally over and now it was 'mingling time' a poor name Amanda used for socializing. His thinking was still exceptional though his brain was slower that usual.

I was walking to the food table to get something to eat when I slipped on something. I braced myself for the coming impact but it never came. When I opened my eyes I was in the arms of the most beautiful angel I had ever laid my eyes on. It was the boy from earlier. He stood me back up and I was about to introduce myself when Brianna popped out of nowhere and pulled me away before I could say a word.

"Artemis, I don't like that guy, he gives off weird vibes, stay away from him", she advised before getting lost in the crowd. I looked back and once again he had disappeared. I'm not leaving this party without talking to him, I promised myself, completely disregarding Brianna's advice.


	4. Ch4- Strangely Moving Dice

**A/N: As always I don't own anything but the plot and my precious OC's also this chapter contains attempted rape on Arty, but don't worry, our angel saves the day. On with the fic!**

 **Strangely Moving Dice**

 **Arty's POV**

After a bit more 'mingling' and discreetly staring at the boy with wings, who had strangely been the only one at the party who had not approached me all night, I decided to make the first move. I must admit I was a little pissed off. Though the 'angel' had not introduced himself to me he had been sticking close to me ever since the start of the party. I saw him and started walking towards him but he must've seen what I was going to do because he quickly ducked into the hallway before I could get to him.

Determined to know who he was I followed him. However when I walked into the hallway he wasn't there. That's odd, it's the second time he's disappeared like that tonight. I turned to walk back into the party, but someone was blocking my way. Andrew, one of the boys who had been very forward, suggesting we skip all the theatrics and find ourselves a bedroom. I almost threw my drink in his face but decided to go with a long and humiliating rejection. It would seem he had not learned from his mistake.

"Andrew, if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting back to the party now" I said as I tried walking around him.

"No you won't", He said smoothly sliding into my way again "You walked out here for a reason"

"I needed some air"

"Well that's bullshit", he said laughing, "You want me". He stepped closer. I could smell the alcohol on him.

"Don't flatter yourself Andrew" I scoffed. Before I even knew what was happening he had me pinned against the wall. He smirked at me as he slid his hand between my thighs. "So, little Arty, you wearing any underwear, or did you get rid of those just for me".

"Get off of me you idiotic oaf, you bumbling moron, put me down" I said desperately fighting him. But it barely had an effect. He grabbed my underwear and gasped, "White lace? You naughty bitch".

Then I was on the floor. It took me a while to figure out that Andrew had been pushed away. I looked up and there he was, my angel, kicking the shit out of Andrew. One of the kicks was so hard Andrew smashed into the wall. Andrew was grabbed by the neck and held against the wall as the angel whispered something that made his eyes widen in fear. Then the angel threw him across the long hallway, straight towards the front door, a feat I doubted even Butler could accomplish.

He turned to me. "Get up, and walk into the party like nothing happened"

"But something did happen, he-"

"Artemis! Go now"

So I did what I was told and walked into the party with a smile.

MMMMMMMMMM

I felt queasy as I watched the bottle spin, but that was probably because of its purpose. I had somehow been convinced to play spin the bottle successfully, most likely because of all the alcohol I had ingested. I was very tipsy and very worried. It had been almost twenty minutes and Andrew and the angel had yet to rejoin the party. Not that I was worried about Andrew but I was worried about the angel. Which was ridiculous, I saw how he handled himself out there.

"Artemis" someone snapped me out of my thoughts "It's your turn"

"No thank you, I think I'm just going to go"

I stood up and wondered around the party. I found my self at the drinks table. Unfortunately there was no escaping the three girls intent on getting me to socialize.

"Come on Artemis, we're gonna play 7 minutes in heaven" Mave said dragging me to a table where most of the party guests had gathered. The game was explained very quickly but I managed to get the gist of it. To my horror, my name was the first one out of the hat. I was blindfolded and pushed into a small closet. I sighed as I waited for whoever would be chosen to get locked into the room then rejected by me for 7 long minutes.

MMMMMMMMMM

 **Narrator's POV**

Brianna went through the crowd and chose 10 guys who would definitely have a chance to survive 7 minutes in heaven with Artemis. She smirked _more like 7 minutes in hell_. But she had to give it to him he could come up with some creative insults. She had reluctantly chosen the boy dressed as an angel despite the weird vibes, just because Artemis seemed to be attracted to him. Mave went around and gave each boy a number in between 1 and 10. In order to decide who would be chosen, Amanda would roll two dice. She took a deep breath and rolled, a quick _I hope this works_ flying through her mind.

Unknown to everyone present except for one the dice had been about to roll on a 5, one dice on two and the other on three, however, strangely, at the very last second the dice that had rolled a two quickly flipped to another three, making 6. Even stranger, it could be observed that the boy who had been given the number 6 suddenly flicked his wrist a millisecond before the dice had flipped. He had two large black wings behind him.

MMMMMMMMMM

 **Arty's POV**

I heard the door open and close behind me and I turned towards the noise. It was the boy with wings. He laughed silently.

"What?"

He gestured towards the blindfold "You know you're supposed to be wearing that thing".

"Well I never liked following rules"

He smiled and sat down next to me. "I don't know what you were expecting but I'm not going to makeout with you or anything" I said to him.

"Well that's good, I'm not really in the mood, I just wanted to talk, maybe get to know you a little bit better"

"I'd like that"


	5. Ch5-Virgin Sacrifice part1

**A/N: I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's. Chapter contains a kiss and the promise of more to come ;) Enjoy**

 **Virgin Sacrifice [part 1]**

 **Arty's POV**

I stared at his lips. He was so close. What had he said? I'd forgotten. He came closer. Our lips were almost touching.

"Why won't you tell me your name?" I asked him.

"That would ruin the mystery"

We were millimeters from touching. "I thought you said you didn't want to makeout or anything", He said huskily.

"The girls are going to kill me if they find out I left here without doing something with you"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do"

"I'm not"

Then he leaned in and he kissed me, chastely, sweetly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like eternity. And still it was not enough. I leaned in to kiss him once more but we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey guys, time's up"

My angel stood up and helped me to my feet. He quickly kissed me on the cheek and walked out. I followed him a few seconds later. As expected he had disappeared.

"So what happened? Spill!" said Mave.

"He kissed me"

"Oh my goodness, how many times?"

"Once" I said softly, still reeling from the kiss. How could one kiss feel this way?

"Just once!?" Brianna voiced her outrage.

"Well what were you doing for the rest of the seven minutes?" Amanda asked me. I smile appeared on my face. Why did I feel so giddy?

"We talked" I sighed.

"That's it" Amanda took me and pulled me to the front of the room where the microphone was.

"If I could have your attention please" Amanda announced "It's time to play Virgin Sacrifice, starting with our star virgin here, Artemis Fowl. Ok everyone, here's how we're playing tonight. Artemis is going to pick a number from 1 to 1000 and everyone who wants a chance has to take turns guessing. The one who guesses correctly is the winner, and I think we all know what happens then"

And suddenly all the puzzle pieces clicked together. _Aztec party? Virgin Sacrifice? Oh no_. A million thoughts ran through my head. I was about to state my outrage when a single thought erased all the others. Would the angel boy want to play? Would I want him to play? Would I want to be deflowered by someone I had just met? Would he win? And so I stayed where I was, if only out of curiosity to see if the angel could guess correctly.

"Have you picked a number yet Artemis?"

I thought quickly and picked 10, his favorite number. It was so because it was the first even number in the sequence able to be divided by and odd number with a whole number as the result. For some reason, he thought that was nice, though he speculated it had something to do with leftover feelings of Atlantis Complex. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded. The players, mostly everyone at the party, were lined up in front of us. I noticed with a sinking feeling, my angel was not among them.

We played for at least 20 minutes and so far no one had guessed correctly. I could see that Amanda was going to give up and just when she was about to suggest another game someone shouted out 10 at the top of their lungs. The answer had come from the crowd and not the contestants. The crowd parted as the person who had shouted the answer walked forward and stopped in front of us. It was the angel. Amanda looked at me to confirm if the answer had been correct. I nodded.

"Well then, ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have a winner"

I barely heard the statement. I was too busy looking into the eyes of my future lover. The man who would strip away my pureness before the night was over. Because I knew then that every urge to leave the party and never talk to Amanda again for organizing such a thing had evaporated into thin air, the moment I stared into his eyes.


	6. Ch6-The end Or is it?

**The end. Or is it?**

 **Narrator's POV**

Artemis frowned as he remembered that he'd forgotten to ask the angel for his name. He took a step forward and stumbled slightly, cursing the girls for making him wear heels. His car had broken down a few minutes away from the manor leaving him to walk the rest of the way. In heels. And as if that wasn't enough trouble as it was, he was already limping as a result of earlier events.

Artemis blushed as he remembered the way the angel had gently made love to him. Though it obviously didn't matter how gentle he had been, Artemis was still somewhat sore. After what felt like an eternity Artemis dropped his heels on his bedroom floor and slid into bed. He was asleep before his head had even hit the pillow. And he was beautiful, innocent, the way he laid there sleeping. Or at least that's the way he seemed to the warm brown eyes, watching him from his window.

MMMMMMMMMM

"What the hell do you mean, you don't know who he is?"

Artemis and Amanda were currently sitting in Artemis' bedroom. Artemis, in an attempt to find his unnamed lover from last night, had asked Amanda to send him the guest list. The only problem was that Artemis remembered everyone on the list and none of them were his mysterious angel, which meant he had been somebody's plus one.

"I mean no one at the party invited him. Trust me, I asked all of them and they all said they brought someone else, which means Mr. AngelicHottie came to the party all by himself."

"Well how did he get in without an invite?"

"Ya see that's the thing," Amanda said as she stoop up and started to pace, "Nobody saw him come in either. Not even my brother, who was checking all the invites at the door. It's like one moment he wasn't there and the next he was. Like he appeared outta nowhere"

Artemis leaned back in his chair and thought back to the party. At the time he had thought it was cute the way the angel had stared at him, probably too shy to come talk to the infamous Artemis Fowl. But now he realized that the 'angel' was probably just keeping an eye on him. Was he being targeted and if so, by who?

MMMMMMMMMM

Artemis stared at himself in the mirror. He was getting ready for bed, still wondering if he had a new enemy on his radar. As he leaned down to wash his face, he heard a soft noise from his bedroom, as if one of the doors to his balcony had opened. The noise had been so subtle, Artemis wondered if he had imagined it. _Of course I imagined it, I locked the doors earlier_. Artemis himself had built the lock on the door to the balcony. _All these thoughts about the party are making me paranoid_.

All of the unanswered questions were driving him insane. But mostly because of one question in particular. Were the wings real? Artemis remembered laying on his back with the angel above him. When he had felt the feathers they had felt real. Not to mention that when Artemis grabbed at the wings out of pleasure the wings didn't move out of place at all. In fact they moved of their own accord as if they were real. And he had groaned. He had _groaned_. As if he could feel Artemis' touch on the feathers.

Then he heard a noise that made him jump. The sound of his balcony door being slammed shut. He ran to his bedroom, only to see the balcony doors shut. Then he looked down, and froze. There, on his pillow, lay a single black feather.

 **A/N: Ooh cliffhanger, there will totally be a sequel, maybe for next Halloween week, but lets face it, I'll probably start a sequel way before so stay tuned. Also I was going to make a virgin sacrifice part 2 chapter but I changed my mind because I wasn't feeling the slashy smutness. Love you guys, Happy Halloween!**


End file.
